Zeron Beta
Zeron Beta was one of the secondary antagonists in Part One of ''3Below'' and later a posthumous antagonist in Part Two. He was a member of the Zeron Brotherhood. History Backstory One day, on Akiridion-5, General Morando ordered the Zerons to orchestrate a tragic bombing, killing hundreds of Akiridions (inlcuding Varvatos Vex's family). Vex pleads King Fialkov to allow the Taylon Phalanx to pursue the Zerons and end their terror. However, the king refuses and instead fortified the planetary defenses instead (much to Vex's dismay), leaving the Zerons loose and Varvatos's family unavenged. At some point, Beta and his brothers tried to steal Gaylen's Core from House Tarron, but Fialkov and Coranda was able to retrieve it. 3Below (Part One) Hunting the royals Beta, along his brothers, were hired by General Morando to kill Prince Krel and Princess Aja and procure King Fialkov and Queen Coranda's cores. After discovering from a mercenary Foo-Foo where the Tarron ship was, the Zerons kill everyone and go to Earth in search of their objectives. After finding a Skelteg, this guides them to Arcadia Oaks where they discover the princes under their human disguises tracking their life cores. After a failed attempt to capture the princes, Varvatos decides to go to confront them directly. Despite carrying the upper hand at the beginning, the three prove to be too much for Varvatos on their own. Fortunately, Aja arrives to help him and free him from his wives. Krel manages to sabotage the Zerons ship so they could not follow them after they fled in a van. Seeing that they are not able to break through Mothership's defenses, the Zerons decide to wait for the princes to be vulnerable to attack them. This happens when Aja and Krel go to a camp with their human friends. After chasing them in the forest and cornering them, Varvatos arrives to help them and between the three they manage to face them and escape. During the fight, Beta is killed by Varvatos who shoot him with his Serrator. Physical Appearance Zeron Omega slightly resemble a cat, as well as being approximately 7-feet tall and quite muscular. He has grey skin and purple stings on the upper back. He uses claws and a mask in battle. Personality He seems to be the most aggressive Zeron. He does not talk and only fights with brute strength. Powers & Abilities Powers * Alien Physiology: Zeron Beta is stronger than all humans and even Akiridion warriors. He as strength slightly below, if not equal, than Varvatos Vex. He is also very durable, as he is able to take punches, kicks, and groundpounds from Vex without injury. Abilities * Combatant: Physically strongest of the Zerons, Zeron Beta is the only one who does not use projectiles or tactics. His combat skills match or surpass a Troll or Akiridion warrior. Equipment * Zeron Ship * Claws Relationships Zeron Alpha and Zeron Omega Beta is really close with his brothers, Alpha and Omega. When Beta was killed by Varvatos, they were both devastated and vowed to avenge his death. Episode Appearances Trivia * He was the first of the Zeron Brotherhood to die. He is also the only Zeron who does not speak at all. Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:3 Below Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Males